One of the major user experience issues for a carrier grade WiFi™ system is that, since the authentication mechanism for WiFi™ is not based on a mobile SIM (Subscriber Identity Module), a new user will need to manually perform multiple operations to sign up for a set of WiFi™ user credentials in order to start using a respective WiFi™ service. This is an undesirable hurdle that a subscriber typically must endure in order to register a mobile device for subsequent use of WiFi™ services.
This issue is most prominent for the carrier WiFi™ service offered by a fixed broadband operator such as a cable MSO (Multiple Service Operators), where the operator doesn't own any of the end user devices. In a typical deployment, the user of the new device needs to start with using an existing broadband account along with personal verification information to sign up/create the credentials to be used with the WiFi™ service. If the user has already obtained the credentials, he/she still has to supply the credentials during at least the first time of accessing a respective network through a wireless access point.